Fired Up
by Raina Wolfe - Lateraina
Summary: Danny's not the only hero around anymore when he meets two brothers, Thunder and Lightning, who have the power to create storms. At the same time, he meets five unique people...who either want to help or fight him. The Teen Titans. DPTT crossover.
1. Storm

Hello! I know I said that this story wouldn't be put out until like three or four Fridays, but it's just been changed to the update for chapter two, cause I really want to put this story out. But on Friday, the Humor Stories (The Elevator Game, Fiction, and Sunshine Circle) are still going to be updated. And for the drama updates, I've also added a new one called Seventeen Days. So, coming soon!

I will give my warning now. I am not very familiar with Teen Titans. In fact, I just started watching it a month ago. For all the fans of Teen Titans, if you see something out of place, whether a certain character doesn't seem right, or if one of them does something you wouldn't expect them to do, please tell me! I do not take it as criticism. I'm pretty much used to Danny Phantom, but if you see something wrong with that too, the same for it.

So, with that said, I hope you enjoy this story. A sneak peek is at the bottom!

Disclaimers:

I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does.

I don't own Teen Titans, Johnson Griffin does.

Fired Up

Chapter One

Storm

"I love it up here," said a girl, staring down below.

Hundreds of tiny people walked through the crowded fairgrounds of Amity Park's Annual Summer Fair. She brushed a hand through her black hair as a strand of it fell across her face. Concessions buzzed with eagerly waiting fairers to get hold of popcorn and cotton candy. Children squealed on rides, and she could hear bits and pieces of excited conversation.

She leaned over to get a better look, but felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back as the cart tipped ever so slightly.

"Not a big fan of Ferris Wheels, huh?" she asked, amused. The cart rocked gently as they stopped to load passengers. Her amethyst eyes were alive as she stared into a pair of wide, blue ones.

"No, not really," he admitted, cringing.

Sam Manson laughed, playing with Danny Fenton's locks of spikey black hair, usually resident over his eyes. "Shouldn't you be used to heights?"

"It's a totally different story. When you're flying, all you really have to worry about are birds or planes. On a Ferris Wheel –" The cart jerked, moving forward again- --"it keeps doing that. And you have no control. And it's not the heights I'm worried about."

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "You're so cute when you're scared."

He gave her a look, but also a crooked smile. "I am not scared."

She laughed, grasping his hand. "Daniel Fenton, if I had a mirror right now, I'd show you. You're as pale as a—" She stopped.

"A ghost?" he finished for her. "That's odd; I wonder why."

"That was a bad metaphor. But you know what I meant," she said. She snuggled up against him. "Just enjoy the ride all you can. We'll only be up here a few minutes longer. Besides, don't you think it's romantic up here?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess."  
"Oh, you're no fun," she teased. How long had they been going out? Since the end of freshman year, which was about a month ago. She'd been dating him a month and already she couldn't dream of living without him.

"It's nice up here."

He didn't reply and she felt him tense around him. Looking up, she pulled away, confused. "Danny?" His eyes were closed and he didn't appear to be breathing.

"Danny?" she whispered. He reopened his eyes; what normally was blue, turned to a vivid, glowing green. They were unfocused, staring blankly and he wasn't blinking.

Suddenly, he snapped out of it and gasped, trying to take in breaths. His eyes returned to their normal color, but were now replaced with a wide look of fear.

"Danny, what happened?" she asked, reaching for him.

He swallowed. "I don't know, I just saw something…" he stammered.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know, just a mass of colors, and screaming. And it was storming in the background," he said.

"That's weird," she said.

"I know," he replied.

"No, I meant – look." She pointed to the sky. Across the horizon, the darkness of an arriving storm sent a cold breeze around them. "The radio this morning said it was supposed to be a beautiful day."

"That's moving fast," he said, watching it stretch towards them. Several people had already noticed it and were pointing, too, in confusion. The ride slowed down as rain started to fall.

"I have a feeling, that's bad," Sam said, one eyebrow raised. "Danny, do you think you had a premonition or something? You said you heard a storm." He didn't answer, so she dropped it.

Lightning flashed overhead, and was soon followed by a great boom of thunder. Something caught Danny's eyes and he glanced upwards to his left and saw two shapes floating in the clouds, like they were just sitting atop them. One was very large, the other was skinny. The image shattered as the lightning dispersed.

Sam wiped rain from her forehead and turned towards Danny. "What do we do?" She saw him watching the sky for some odd reason. "What are you looking at?"

"There was two people up there," he said.

Someone screamed and the Ferris Wheel cart gave a heart stopping jolt. Sam gasped and looked down. "He fell off!"

A boy had fallen out of the cart trying to get out of the rain, and was just barely managing to hold onto the edge of the bottom of the cart. The managers of the ride weren't sure what to do; they didn't want to move it for fear he'd fall.

Danny scrunched down into the seat.

"Danny, what are you doing? Someone might see!" she exclaimed, trying to be quiet, but firm. They were one of the few passengers still on, the others were all screaming to get down. He looked up at her, his eyes already green.

"If no one _sees me, _then no one will _see me,_" he said. There was a flash of light comparable to the lightning overhead, and Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom. Sam watched as the fifteen year old disappeared with a blink of the eye.

"Be careful Danny," she whispered. She looked down, watching the scene above her.

The boy was still hanging on…when suddenly the wheel gave another jolt with the blast of wind, and he dropped. Everyone screamed and gasped, watching him fall helplessly.

But then he suspended in midair.

The boy's eyes were wide, confused, until out of nowhere, a figure became visible around him, holding onto him tightly. Someone with a black and silver jumpsuit and silver white hair.

Sam sighed in relief as she saw Danny drop to the ground, setting the boy gently down on the ground, and carefully she stood up, shaking rain from her.

"It's the ghost kid!" someone shouted.

Danny twisted around, letting go of the boy, who took one terrified look at him, then ran off screaming like mad.

"Oh, no," Sam whispered. The fairers would think that he was the one making all of this; he was Public Ghost Enemy Number One. Would they believe that he was here to help?

Danny looked up, déjà vu hitting him. He ignored all of the people staring at him, his eyes focused on the unmoving Ferris wheel. Like he was looking through binoculars, his eyesight suddenly improved and he could see things up close. Amethyst eyes were large in his vision, and then they moved to something else. A fork of white lightning that came ever close to—

He heard a scream and his sight returned to normal. He recognized that scream, and he felt every part of his body literally jolt against themselves. Leaping up, he raced over to Sam.

Sam tried holding on, but failed and she felt herself falling. "Dann—" Before she even finished, someone had taken her and was carrying her bride-style.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "You're always there to save me," she said, shivering with the cold. She didn't think it had all to do with the cold either; most likely her near death experience was helping.

"And I'll always be there," he said. He dropped to the ground, setting her down carefully.

He stared up into the clouds again, running a hand through his wet-slicked hair. Sam followed his gaze just as a streak of lightning forked across the sky and for the first time, saw two shapes.

"How come your ghost sense didn't go off?" she asked. He suddenly changed back, dripping wet, and she looked into determined blue eyes.

"I don't think they are ghosts," he said, looking up again. He took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders and she could feel the remaining heat sink into her chilled body. Then he went ghost again.

"Thanks. That's a first," she said. "What are they then?"

"I'm going to go find out," he said. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, go! I'll find something to do. Keep the mob off of your trail maybe," she teased. She had meant it as a joke, but it had come out more concerned.

He leaped into the air, rain pellets showering onto him, and straight into the clouds. Lightning struck near him, quickly followed by loud thunder.

A dim figure took shape and for a moment he saw a flash of green. He raced off towards it, narrowly dodging a streak of lightning.

He didn't see the green glow again, but overhead, he could suddenly sense a large source of power.

"Oh!" said a voice.

Danny jumped in surprise. Glancing around, he stared into a pair of bright green eyes.

"You are not the one causing the terrible storm," the girl's voice said. She had long, straight, red hair and two odd shaped symbols above her eyes.

"Who are you?" both asked at the same time.

Neither had time to answer. A bright streak of lightning crackled and hurtled into them both.

……………………………..

I know, I'm horrible at cliffhangers! Well, how did you like chapter one? Flame me, review me, help me, I accept all criticism!

Please R&R!

Lateraina Wolf

Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Two: Heroes (All of these chapters will be one word schemes)_

_"He is not the one! I saw him myself!" Starfire cried, to no affect._

_Danny threw up a shield as a large blast of blue energy flew his way from Cyborg. It bounced off the opposite direction and back at the robot, sending him reeling backwards._

_"Hey, nobody messes with my friends!" shouted a voice overhead. A large wild cat jumped for him and he ducked and the cat sailed over his head, screaming ferociously._

_"No!" Starfire cried._

_"Where did he go?" Cyborg asked, staring around. The fiend had suddenly disappeared into thin air. "Is he invisible?"_

_"Not for long," said a deep voice. A girl rose into the air, a long black cape billowing out behind her. "Asarath metrione xinthos!" she chanted, her eyes glowing. She looked up and saw the enemy preparing to attack behind Starfire, his arms outstretched—_

_"He's over there!" she said, pointing._

_She threw out her hands and a black mass of dark energy swarmed him and surrounded him in a fist like trap. _

_Surprised, Danny tried going intangible, but it wasn't working. The energy was too strong. He was confused at how the girl had managed to see him anyway._

_"No! I shall not let you hurt him!" Starfire shouted. Her eyes glowed an odd green and from her hands shot three bright flashes of green energy. Each landed a foot from Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven, striking the muddy ground and splashing dirt into their eyes. Raven's hold on Danny broke and he dropped to his knees._

_"What in the heck are you doing Star?" Beast Boy asked incredulously, sputtering._

_"He is not the enemy!"_

Sort of a cliffhanger. But so far, most of the Teen Titans think that Danny's the enemy, except for Starfire, which is obviously explained more in next chapter. So…the question that I think most of you are probably thinking is…where is Robyn and Sam?

Hee hee. You'll see. I hope you paid attention to Lucky in Love for DP. Think of that, only the opposite. Confused? Me too. Kidding!

LA


	2. Heroes

Yay! I'm actually updating when I plan to for once. Thanks to my reviewers for being so understanding and helpful and to those reviewers that helped. I also apologize for spelling Robin's name wrong. I have an old friend named Robyn and I'm used to spelling it that way. And now, I do feel really stupid, but I thought that Starfire's eyebrows were some sort of markings, so that's why I had that.

So, thanks to my reviewers! SilverAlchemist1, Lucifer, Goth Wolf, Johann-son, Blossoming Orange Rose, Goth Wolf, benny2000, moonarcher, Amber, fang, Kraven The Hunter, DannyPhantomLover, RoseGirl from planet Pluto, Grey Raven North, Cyllwen, bluish black dolphin, rikagirls, outlawarcher, LaBOBuren, Unlikely-to-bear-it, Rainstorm Amaya, Faith's Melody

After I put my new ones up, I'm not going to be putting any more new ones up (Discluding Fiction 2 and Ghost Gal 2) until I finish a few first. I plan to at least finish Freeze Out, Fiction, Hotel Paper, Ghost Gal, Images, Control Freaks, and maybe Willing or Flash before I put any more new ones up. So, I'll just be updating my other ones for a while!

Chapter Two has a little more action! Enjoy! Sneak peek is down at the bottom.

Chapter Two

Heroes

Reflex took over Danny and he grabbed the girl and shoved her down with one hand in case it didn't work, then threw his hand out and created an ectoplasmic shield a couple feet above him. It worked, and the lightning bounced upwards the opposite direction.

"Lightning and Thunder are here," the girl said, staring up. He followed her gaze and once again saw two shapes; one big, the other small.

"You know them?" he asked.

"We have fought before. They are—" She squealed as something flew towards her. The next thing he knew, something was flying at him, a strangely colored vulture.

The first thing that flew through his mind was the memory of Vlad Plasmius's servants, the Egyptian vultures. But the bird looked different, and was fully green.

"Starfire, hurry up and fire!" the creature said, launching himself in a circle around him.

"No, wait!" the girl cried.

Danny realized what was happening. The creature thought that he was the one causing everything; the storm, the panic. He gasped and went intangible just as the bird scraped the air where he had been.

He flew down at top speed towards the ground, faking a dive, and then was closely chased by someone else.

"You might be fast, but take this!" the voice cried, before letting out a battle cry. The voice was male and deep. Suddenly, a powerful ball of blue energy flew towards him. He threw up his hands in front of him, shoving it away with his own ectoplasmic blasts.

"Beastboy, Cyborg, stop!" Starfire yelled, heading towards them rapidly.

"Don't worry Star, we'll get rid of him," Cyborg yelled, running towards him. Danny braced himself to fight.

"He is not the one! I saw him myself!" Starfire cried, to no affect.

Danny threw up a shield as another large blast of blue energy flew his way from Cyborg. It bounced off the opposite direction and back at him, sending him reeling backwards.

"Hey, nobody messes with my friends!" shouted a voice overhead. A large wild cat jumped for him and he ducked and the cat sailed over his head, screaming ferociously.

"No!" Starfire cried.

"Where did he go?" Cyborg asked, staring around. The fiend had suddenly disappeared into thin air. "Is he invisible?"

"Not for long," said a deep voice. A girl rose into the air, a long black cape billowing out behind her. "Asarath metrion zinthos!" she chanted, her eyes glowing. She looked up and saw the enemy preparing to attack behind Starfire, his arms outstretched—

"He's over there!" she said, pointing.

She threw out her hands and a black mass of dark energy swarmed him and surrounded him in a fist like trap.

Surprised, Danny tried going intangible, but it wasn't working. The energy was too strong. He was confused at how the girl had managed to see him anyway.

"No! I shall not let you hurt him!" Starfire shouted. Her eyes glowed an odd green and from her hands shot three bright flashes of green energy. Each landed a foot from Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven, striking the muddy ground and splashing dirt into their eyes. Raven's hold on Danny broke and he dropped to his knees.

"What in the heck are you doing Star?" Beast Boy asked incredulously, sputtering.

"He is not the enemy!" she shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Storm and Lightning, they are the ones who caused the danger. He was trying to help. He is like us," she explained.

"What are you exactly?" Danny asked, standing up.

"The Teen Titans," Cyborg said. "We help save people. What is it that you do?"

"I'm a ghost hunter. Look, Star..whatever your name is—"

"Starfire," she said, taking no offense.

"Starfire, is right. There were two people up there," he said.

"Thunder and Lightning. The two brothers. Do you not remember fighting them?" she asked the other three.

"Hard to forget," Raven said, putting her hood back in place. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"Because I'm far from evil—"

Something hard smashed into his face. He stumbled and fell to the ground, clutching his cheek, just as someone stood behind him.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Starfire asked. "You have hit the Protector." She floated over to Danny, who was rubbing the side of his face with one hand and offered to help him stand, but with ghostly power, he rose to his feet with no help.

"I was protecting you, what is going on? Why are you helping him?" Robin asked, the eyes under the mask flashing from one hero to the other. His long black and red cape flew behind him with the wind.

"He was trying to help apparently," Cyborg said, walking over to them. "Man, what are you? I've never seen a costume like yours."

"It kind of came along with the job," Danny replied, not taking his eyes off the new, masked stranger. "I became half ghost in an accident. Ever since then, I've been fighting off evil ghosts."

"And that's why you're here," Raven finished.

"I thought that those two, Lightning and Thunder, were ghosts," he replied, agreeing. "And with the storm, things were already going wrong."

"You are interesting and friendly. What is your name? What powers do you have? What is your favorite color? What is this? Will you be my friend?" Starfire said this all very fast, hovering over him slightly so that he had to bend over a little. She touched the strap of the Fenton Thermos lightly that was strapped to his back.

"Um… Danny Phantom, ghost powers, blue, the Fenton Thermos, and yes…I guess," he said, hoping that he'd answered all of her sudden questions.

"Don't worry. You're not the first one she's done that too," Raven said.

"So, who are you guys?" he asked.

"The Teen Titans," Beast Boy volunteered. He pointed to all of them in turn. "Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and I…am Beast Boy. Able to turn into any animal, anywhere." He jumped up in the air and before his eyes became a dog, then transformed into a cat within the next second.

"Whoa, cool," Danny said, very much impressed.

"He's a show off," Raven muttered.

"How do you know we can trust you?" Robin said, coming over to him. The two boys were even in height, and both had the same, skinny, but muscular build.

A streak of blue came out from Danny's mouth. "Because, now we're in trouble. Ghosts," he replied.

"Can we help?" Beast Boy asked, changing into a small kitten like animal, it's eyes wide as he tried to look as cute as possible.

"Sure, but I should—" he began.

They heard a scream and Danny's heart did a back flip. He rose into the air, a new determined aura about him.

He felt a cool wind around him and without looking, whipped around with one leg in the air and smashed into something behind him.

The ghost reeled backwards under his blow, soaring hard behind him. There was a flash of green, and for a moment, he thought his powers had gone off on him, but then he saw Starfire cornering the ghost from the other side.

Beast Boy took to the air as a pterodactyl, soaring high towards the ghost. But just as he was about to hit the ghost with his long talons, he went intangible.

Danny pulled the Fenton Thermos off of his shoulder strap and looked around for the ghost. It was just about to sneak up behind Robin, who was staring the other direction. Danny dove down quick and Robin ducked, just as a vortex of blue-white light trapped the ghost inside. He landed on his feet and to his surprise, received a dark glare from the teen.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?" he asked.

"Excuse me? The ghost was right behind you, if anything, I saved you," Danny snapped. He didn't mean to be so rude, but already the guy was starting to annoy him with his take-control attitude.

"Danny!" shouted a terrified voice.

"Sam!" he shouted, recognizing the voice.

He looked up to see two ghosts supporting her very high in the air. Using the ground as support, he pushed off hard and shot towards them. His hands suddenly appeared to have a glowing green energy within the palms.

He was just about to fire, when someone crashed into him from behind and both of them smashed into one of Sam's holders. He regained balance, pointing the Fenton Thermos hard in the attackers' direction, sucking both ghosts into the thermos.

"Sam!" he shouted.

He saw her falling and sped towards her as fast as she could, but she reached the ground too fast….and landed in the arms of someone else.

Robin caught Sam before she hit the ground and her eyes widened for a millisecond. Their eyes met for a moment and he set her down gently, both of them still staring at each other.

"Sam, are you—" Danny began, placing both feet on the ground. He noticed the way the two were staring at each other and a rush of anger went through him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam said, shaking her head.

Raven and Starfire remained floating near them, but Beast Boy and Cyborg surrounded them in a circle. Sam stared at them in disbelief.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"The Teen Titans," Robin said. "I'm Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven," he said, pointing to each of them.

"I'm Sam," she said.

"I never heard your name by the way," Beast Boy said to Danny.

He shrugged and changed by into his human form in a flash of light. "I'm Danny Fenton," he said.

"Ooh," Starfire said.

"You're human?" Robin asked.

"Half," Sam replied for him. "Half ghost."

"Neat," Beast Boy said. "You're really powerful aren't you? You just took all of those ghosts pretty much on your own."

Danny laughed. "Not really."

"He's also quite modest, don't listen to him. He really is powerful," Sam said, giving him a smile.

"So, if you didn't cause the storms, who did?" Robin asked, going back to business.

"Thunder and Lightning, the brothers we fought a few months ago," Starfire replied. She turned to Danny and Sam. "When we saw you in the sky, we thought you were the one. I was supposed to see what you were, and that's when I saw the brothers."

Danny nodded. "What are they?" he asked.

"Just naturally gifted brothers," Beast Boy said. "But they can be extremely dangerous."

"Look, we can't stay here. Amity Park isn't exactly the type of town where you can walk around freely dressed like that," Sam said. "How about you come over to my house? My parents are in England."

"Besides that, we'll have a place to work for a while," Robin said.

"You're staying?" Danny said. Sam gave him a curious look and he glanced down, averting her gaze. She knew something was wrong.

"Well, we need to find Lightning and Thunder. They could be easy…unless Slade is working with them again," he replied.

"Who's Slade?" Danny asked.

"We don't really need to tell you unless he's working with them. Other than that, he's our problem," he said.

"Hey, if Slade is someone who's going to threaten anyone, it's my problem too," he retaliated.

"Let's just go over to Sam's house before I get soaked anymore," Raven grumbled.

Danny and Robin looked at each other and both replied at the same time. "Fine."

……………………………….

"Do you have anything to eat?" Cyborg asked, staring around Sam's incredibly large, awesome basement. His gaze fixed on her popcorn machine and soda maker and he whistled.

Sam laughed. "Help yourself. There's more in the room behind the counter."

Cyborg and Beast Boy automatically rushed over and started indulging themselves. Starfire was walking around, checking out Sam's movie collection. Raven had chosen the darkest corner and was now sitting cross legged, floating in midair, her eyes closed in meditation.

"If you guys need something to do, I've got video games—"

She didn't even get to finish. Cyborg and Beast Boy raced over instantly, already locating where the controllers were and relaxed on the chairs, immediately playing.

Danny watched in amusement, hopping up into one of the high, swivel bar chairs near the kitchen with his cheese fries that he'd just made.

"Want to play? It goes up to six players with certain games," Sam asked. Danny had been about to reply, then realized who she had been talking to.

"No, not really. Maybe later," Robin answered. "Everything's so different here. I was going to go take a walk for a while."

"I can give you a tour if you want," Sam proposed. "Then again, Amity Park isn't really that interesting."

"That's okay. A tour sounds good," he said.

Danny watched them for a moment and then turned around, suddenly rather intrigued by his cheese fries.

"Alright, cool. Let's go," she said. She turned back to them all. "We'll be back shortly. Feel free to use anything you want down here. Just don't go upstairs cause you might give the maid a heart attack."

"Yeah, okay," Cyborg replied, not paying attention.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Come on, I doubt they'll miss us."

Out of the corner of his eye, Danny saw the two leave alone and stabbed his fries rather harder than intended.

"Why so gloomy friend?" Starfire asked, coming over to stand behind the counter. She propped her head on her plated arms and he met her green eyes.

"Nothing," he muttered.

Raven's voice broke through their conversation. "I know what his problem is. Even though a stubborn part of you won't admit it, the other part of you knows it."

He blinked rapidly. "And what is that?"

"You're jealous."

…………………………………………………..

And it's like…duh! Poor Danny. That's what I meant in the previous chapter. In the episode Lucky in Love (DP), Sam got extremely jealous when Danny liked Paulina. Now that they're going out…Danny might have a problem with the new connection between Sam and Robin.

Here's your sneak peek! Next chapter might not be very long, but it has a pretty good cliffhanger! Please R&R!

_Chapter Three: Green_

_"I'm so sorry that I would rather not be punched for no apparent reason just because he—" He stopped. "Forget it. I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this."_

_"Because it's true," Raven said, still floating._

_"You know, that's kind of creepy," he said, trying to change the subject._

_"What?" she asked._

_"You…floating there like that," he said._

_"This is my kind of utopia. And changing the subject doesn't work on me. I still think, in fact, I still know that you're jealous."_

_"Why shouldn't he be?" Starfire asked. "Every time we go somewhere new, Robin finds someone he likes."_

_"That's not true," Beast Boy said, walking over to them._

_"Well then, good," Danny said. "I'll be right back." He walked up the stairs and disappeared from sight._

_"Yep…he's jealous," Raven stated._

Update List: Coming Today!

Freeze Out, Fiction 2, Sunshine Circle, Love Me, Love Me, Adjustment, Ghost Gal, Even In Death, Twisted Life, Wherever You Will Go, Fired Up, Becoming, Senseless, Seventeen Days, Paradise, Hotel Paper

Update List: Coming Soon!

Ghost Gal, Ghost Gal 2, Infinity, Worthy (New Version), The Phantom Rogue, Adjustment, Modern Day R+J, Feeling Fear, Images, Hotel Paper, Till Death Do Us Part, Obsession (Finally)

Lateraina Wolf


	3. Green

Hiya! Another update. I've been trying to at least update all of my stories that I have so that none are left behind (I'm still having problems with Hermione's Diary: Year One and Obsession, but I'm working on it)

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers and all the help you guys give! By the way, any mistakes I made will also be edited during August-September. As in Robin's cape is black and gold, not red and black. And of course, Starfire's eyebrows and Raven's incantation. But people keep telling me different ways of spelling her incantation…I'm confused…

InkBlotted Chakra, BlackMageMasta, Raven, Johann-son, Firehedgehog, Sqweakie the Wonder Mouse, Lucifer, SilverAlchemist1

Goth Wolf x3 Yay! Actually, Lucifer is one of my best friends, so he doesn't really mean it. But thanks for sticking up for me anyway. Feel free to pick on him any time.

Here's chapter three!

Chapter Three

Green

"What?" Danny asked. He laughed. "Me? Jealous? Of what?" he asked.

"Of the fact that Robin just might have a small fling for your little girlfriend," Raven answered. "Besides, ever since you two met, you haven't really been playing nice with each other."

"I'm so sorry that I would rather not be punched for no apparent reason just because he--" He stopped. "Forget it. I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this."

"Because it's true," Raven said, still floating.

"You know, that's kind of creepy," he said, trying to change the subject.

"What?" she asked.

"You…floating there like that," he said.

"This is my kind of utopia. And changing the subject doesn't work on me. I still think, in fact, I still know that you're jealous."

"Why shouldn't he be?" Starfire asked. "Every time we go somewhere new, Robin finds someone he likes."

"That's not true," Beast Boy said, walking over to them.

"Well then, good," Danny said. "I'll be right back." He walked up the stairs and disappeared from sight.

"Yep…he's jealous," Raven stated.

"Is that girl his girlfriend?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, she's just an innocent spectator," Raven said sarcastically.

"Oh, they seem to be pretty cozy with each other," he said.

"Yes, Sam is his girlfriend," Raven said, rolling her eyes.

Beast Boy peered into the cupboard. Gasping, his eyes went wide. "There's vegetarian food in here!"

"Probably," Danny said, coming back downstairs. "Sam's an Ultro Recyclo Vegetarian."

"A what?" Cyborg asked.

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it," both Danny and Beast Boy replied. Beast Boy turned into a hummingbird and flew high so that he could see the top of the pantry, flitting in and out of view.

"That is so awesome," Danny said, watching.

"That's nothing. Check this out," Cyborg said, extending his robotic arm. He pressed a button and it lit up, sparked, and a blast of energy formed into a ball, swung out like a sling shot, and then twisted back into him.

"Nice," he agreed.

"It is done!" Starfire suddenly exclaimed. All four of them stared at her, blinking. She grinned. "My Tamarainian dish. I just finished it."

She held out a large bowl that looked like it had mud inside of it along with a few stalks of purple celery.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"A novelty on my home planet. It's dessert," she said. She stuck her finger in the corner and then stuck it in her mouth. "Um…very delicious. Would you like some?"

"Sure--"

"No!" Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg all said at the same time.

"What?" he asked.

"You can eat if you want to ill for about three days," Raven said.

Starfire gave her a dirty look, but waited expectantly for Danny's answer. Glancing over at Cyborg and Beast Boy (who were both shaking their heads in warning) he declined. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass this time," he said politely.

"Oh. Well, more for me!" she said, giggling.

"Good choice," Raven muttered.

Danny jumped when his cell phone rang and vibrated inside his jeans pocket. Fumbling around for it, he grabbed it fast and nearly dropped it at the same time. He caught it, but just barely.

"Not exactly coordinated are you?" Cyborg teased.

"Shush," he retaliated, putting the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Yo Danny! Where are you?" Tucker's voice replied loud through the receiver.

"Sam's house. In her basement," he replied.

"Really? I thought so cause you weren't at your house. I just walked through the front door. How was the fair?" he asked.

"Wait, you're here?"

"Yeah, I'm walking down the stairs."

"Tucker, I should warn you--"

Before Danny got to finish, Tucker Foley appeared at the bottom of the stairs and his light green eyes widened automatically.

"—that we have company," Danny finished hopelessly, closing his phone.

"What in the heck?" Tucker exclaimed.

Danny sighed. "Tucker…meet the Teen Titans. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire," he said, pointing to each of them.

"Hi," he replied awkwardly.

"We wish to help your ghostly friend," Starfire said, floating over to him.

"And you have powers…" he realized.

"Yes, we all do," she said in reply.

"Not to sound rude, but what the heck is going on Danny?" Tucker asked, inching away from the girl. He raised an eyebrow over at Raven, still floating eerily…to Cyborg, half robot….to Beast Boy, who was in dog mode, lying down on the floor, his tail wagging excitedly.

"There was a storm at the fair. Apparently it was caused by--"

"The Thunder Brothers," a voice said. All of them turned to see Robin and Sam enter downstairs. Robin looked eager about something. "We just saw them. If we hurry, we can catch up with them."

Danny hopped off the chair and went ghost, then suddenly froze. His eyes lit up, turning a vivid, glowing green. He looked like he was in deep meditation.

"Danny?" Sam asked, walking over to him.

Tucker waved a hand in front of his face and Danny blinked, coughing as he took deep breaths, shaking his head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "I just saw something weird."

"He has premonitions?" Beast Boy asked.

"I think so," Danny muttered. "I just saw the two brothers from earlier. They were near the--"

"Mall?" Robin finished. "Yeah, Sam and I just saw them."

Another tinge went through him, but he ignored it, hoping Raven hadn't seen. "We need to move then if we're going to catch them. Follow me."

He went intangible and phased through the wall. Raven's body suddenly became a black mass of shadow that wrapped around Starfire, Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg, before they sudden disappeared, following him.

"What's wrong with Danny?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know," Sam said, biting her lip. "He does seem different suddenly."

"Ooh, cheese fries," Tucker said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sam said. She grabbed Tucker's bag and yanked him towards the stairs. "We're going to follow them and help."

……………………………………………….

Hee heee. By the way, I don't know if I've mentioned this, but this story is part one of a trilogy. The ending to this one is really, really a major cliffhanger. Please R&R!

Here's your sneak peek at chapter four!

_Chapter Four: Locate_

_"Wait, Danny, no!" Robin yelled. Danny either hadn't heard him or wasn't listening, because he continued to run towards the shadowed figure. Groaning in frustration, Robin followed, running fast behind him._

_Danny launched his hand out, sending a ray of ectoplasmic energy at the stranger. The blast caused a rather big explosion and smoke trailed up from the ground._

_"Quite impressive," a dark voice said._

_He turned around and gasped. Somehow, the man was now behind him. His body was covered by black and silver armor, his face hidden by a bronze mask that only revealed two cold eyes._

_"So entertaining to watch," he said, grabbing Danny's throat._

_Robin soared in from behind, kicking him in the back. Danny went intangible and the man fell forward, somersaulting and standing again once more._

_"Saving the world once again, Robin?" he asked, staring between the two boys. _

_"Slade," Robin hissed._

Oooh….so Slade comes in to play next chapter as well as the Thunder Brothers. Please R&R!

Lateraina Wolf


	4. Locate

Hello! Back with chapter four. I'm sorry it takes so long to update some of my stories. A lot of them I like more than others, so I always seem to update those more. However, this is one of my favorite stories, because it's part one of the trilogy.

So, thanks to my reviewers!

The Halfa Wannabe, My Eternal Fascade, DannyPhantomLover, Slayer of Souls, ThisIsTheStoryOfAGirl, invisobillsgal x3, Anawiel Dewdrop, Alison x4, Goth Wolf, Wolf-blades-wings, SilverAlchemist1, Liney0420, Johann-son, Faith's Melody, InkBlotted Chakra,

cheetahs-spirit x2: Sam is not in denial, but Danny won't tell her what's wrong, so she's kind of confused.

RavenindaShadows: Your favorite fanfic author? Wow...that's kind of cool. Yeah, I made a mistake about the eyebrows. (Hits self) But, thanks!

BIBeast x5: Yeah, I know. But I think it's really impossible for me to not work on so many. But, I at least update most of them on a monthly basis. I'm sorry it took me so long. And no, there will be no Danny/Starfire, Robin/Sam pairing. It remains D/S throughout the whole thing.

Chapter Four

Locate

Danny was flying at top speed when he spotted the two figures he'd seen earlier that morning down near the edge of the forest.

He signaled to Raven behind him and started to drop down to the ground. Raven's shadowy bird form was trailing behind him closely.

He landed swiftly behind a rock, the Thunder brothers only a few yards away. Raven did the same and lengthened her body, allowing her four partners to become released. Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin appeared at her side.

"What should we do?" Danny asked.

"We fight them of course, and defeat them again," Robin replied.

"I know that, I meant do they have any specific powers or weaknesses that I should watch out for?" he snapped.

Raven stepped in between him and Robin. "Usually when they use their powers, they can create wildfires in the end."

"And we're right next to a forest," Beast Boy said. "Of all the places to stop."

"I say we come in from all directions so that they're cornered," Danny suggested, watching the two brothers high five each other; they were talking, but he couldn't understand what they were saying.

"That never works. We need to work together," Robin argued.

"I didn't say split up," Danny pointed out.

"Titans, go!" Robin said, bringing out a silver quarter staff.

Starfire and Raven took to the air, flying towards the Thunder Brothers. Beast Boy shifted into a cheetah and charged off along with them.

Danny made a face and turned invisible, jetting as fast as he could to come from the opposite direction. He approached them from behind.

Lightning was the skinny one; he had yellow-gold hair and an orange jumpsuit with a lightning symbol on his chest. Thunder was the larger one and was wearing a blue and purple jumpsuit with a cloud shape on his chest.

Starfire fired first, green star bolts blasting from her hands. The bolts hit the ground near them and bounced back.

"Brother!" Lightning cried, watching the ground explode a few feet away. "The Titans are back."

"But we're just having fun," Thunder said, his voice deep.

"We can't let them think we will harm them," he replied. He held out his hands above his head and saw them approach him. "Friends!"

Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, and even Danny stopped, but Cyborg and Robin continued forwards fast. Danny did the first thing he thought of and sent a blast of ectoplasmic energy down in front of them to stop them.

"What are you doing?" Robin shouted.

"They're not evil," Danny called back.

"Yes, yes, listen to…him!" Thunder yelled, not exactly sure what to call Danny. Starfire and Raven dropped down onto the ground with the others, Beast Boy hovering as a bird a few feet near Danny.

"We're not here to harm you Titans," Lightning said, beckoning them closer.

"Who are you working for?" Robin demanded.

"We have a new friend, yes, but he is determined to make things right," Lightning said, clapping his hands together gleefully.

"We are simply creating fun," Thunder agreed.

"But you're destroying the forest in the process."

Danny saw movement from out of the corner of his eye and saw something move in the darkness, escaping. Whoever it was, no one else seemed to see it.

"Hey, look!" he whispered loudly over to Beast Boy.

The bird followed his gaze and let out a loud squawk, suddenly falling to the ground in his shock. He changed back to his regular form. "Robin, look!" He pointed into the forest where the man had disappeared to.

Robin's eyes beneath the mask narrowed. "Titans, stay here. I'll ring if I need you."

Danny, however, was listening, but knew that if they didn't hurry, the man escaped. And judging by Beast Boy and Robin's reactions, this guy was trouble. He took off, shooting into the forest as fast as he could, spotting the mysterious stranger not too far away.

"Wait, Danny, no!" Robin yelled. Danny either hadn't heard him or wasn't listening, because he continued to rush towards the shadowed figure. Groaning in frustration, Robin followed, running fast behind him.

Danny launched his hand out, sending a ray of ectoplasmic energy at the stranger. The blast caused a rather big explosion and smoke trailed up from the ground.

"Quite impressive," a dark voice said.

He turned around and gasped. Somehow, the man was now behind him. His body was covered by black and silver armor, his face hidden by a bronze mask that only revealed one cold eye.

"So entertaining to watch," he said, grabbing Danny's throat.

Robin soared in from behind, kicking him in the back. Danny went intangible and he fell forward, somersaulting and standing again once more.

"Saving the world once again, Robin?" he asked, staring between the two boys.

"Slade," Robin hissed.

"Who's your new friend?" Slade asked.

"Back off!" Robin said, pulling out some sort of weapon. "And don't move."

There was a flash of lightning and thunder boomed in the background. In the sudden bright light, Slade seemed to have taken it as an advantage and disappeared.

"No!" Robin shouted. He pressed something up against his belt. "Titans, into the forest. East bound!"

"Who was that guy?" Danny asked.

"Don't let him get away!"

He started running and Danny followed, close behind. They trekked deeper into the woods. Suddenly, something grabbed Danny's arm and he was thrown backwards, up against a tree. Robin continued moving, still looking for Slade, but it was Danny that stared into the bronze mask.

"So…why are you, of all people, joining the Titans?" Slade asked.

"Who are you?" Danny asked, standing on his feet.

"Questions. Well, you do have patience, don't you? You and Robin aren't alike at all, no matter how similar you seem to be physically."

"Who are you?" Danny demanded again.

"What are you?" Slade challenged. Danny didn't answer, squaring off with the masked stranger. Slade's eye changed, almost like he was smiling in triumph. "If you don't trust me, I can't trust you."

"Danny!" someone called in the distance. Danny didn't move.

"So….you're Danny then," Slade said, figuring it out.

"A new member of the Titans?"

"No," Danny said.

"Ah, I see. So, why not? Someone rub you the wrong way? I suppose Beast Boy and Raven would take some getting used to. But they're all quite powerful." Danny didn't say anything, but Slade advanced towards him. He didn't move. "Then again, you seem to have quite a bit of power yourself, whatever you are. But…do you have limitations like they do I wonder?"

In a fast movement that took Danny by surprise, Slade scraped his hand down his shoulder and Danny cried out in pain as something pierced into his skin.

He held out his fist and ectoplasmic energy formed in his palm, and he launched it out. Slade back flipped, dodging every blast.

"I suppose that's a lesson for another day," Slade said.

"Who are you?" Danny asked again, this time, angrier.

A fork of lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating the forest again and Slade didn't reply. When the light vanished, falling back into the clouds, Danny stared out to see that he'd disappeared. He held his hand out, his palm glowing with ectoplasmic energy, so that he could look.

"Danny!"

He turned around to see Cyborg, Starfire, and Sam rush into the clearing. Sam got to him first and threw her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded, feeling so much better now that she was back in his arms. "I'm good…but whoever that guy was got away."

"His name was Slade," a voice muttered. Robin, Raven, Tucker, and Beast Boy came through the same way the other three had and joined them. Robin moved forwards, coming the closest to Danny and Sam. "And I warned you to back off. Didn't you listen?"

"I must not have heard you," Danny stated simply, one hand clenched at his side.

"Well, you really need to pay attention then. Slade isn't someone to mess with when you're unskilled," Robin said.

Danny bit his lip painfully to stop himself from saying the comment that popped into his head. He wasn't unskilled; true, he'd never had any training, but that didn't mean he didn't have any powers, which was more than Robin could say.

"We can't make any mistakes," Robin continued. "Now that the Thunder brothers seem to be working with Slade again, they'll be unstoppable, whether they know it's him or not."

"I think we need to convince them that the man they believe to be their friend is not who he seems to be truly," Starfire suggested. "They must not realize that the man is the same one that tricked them before. Slade."

"I think Starfire has a point," Beast Boy agreed. "The Thunder Brothers aren't bad, they just want to have fun."

"Their fun always turns into something deadly," Robin said. "We'd better get some supplies."

"You're welcome to stay at my house tonight," Sam said. "If you need a place to crash I mean."

Robin smiled. "That would be nice."

"Do we have to share rooms?" Raven asked. "Starfire and Cyborg snore." The two she was referring to both made faces.

"Umm…" Sam stammered.

"We'll be fine," Robin assured her.

The Titans filtered out one by one, Starfire last, bobbing up and down excitedly. Sam took Danny's hand and they followed, Tucker behind them.

Tucker suddenly gasped. "Holy crap Danny! What did you do to your shoulder?"

Danny glanced behind him and saw that the part of his jumpsuit covering his shoulder was completely shredded. It looked as if he'd been bleeding too, but by now, it had dried. Two long, deep, scratches were etched across his shoulder blade.

"It's okay," he said quickly. "I got on the bad side of this Slade guy I guess."

"Why would he want to hurt you?" Tucker asked. "That's what I don't get."

Sam grasped his hand tighter than necessary. "You've never…bled…because of someone." Danny had to admit, she had a point. He'd been beaten up pretty bad before, but only ending in a few bumps and bruises. He really had never bled because of a ghost.

"I'll be okay," he assured her. "We'd better catch up to the others before they eat all the food in your house."

Sam laughed. "Too late."

Despite changing the subject himself, Danny had to admit one thing. Robin was right. Slade was strong and he wasn't even a ghost. He'd been one of the few to actually show a particularly hard resistance.

But there was something different about Slade….So what were the Titans hiding?

* * *

Yeah…I realize that I'm kind of making Robin the bad guy here when it comes to little scuttles between the two boys. But, it really gets better and then worse throughout the whole trilogy. But, I like Robin, so don't get the wrong impression on that. I honestly think that it's kind of funny actually because I have a weird sense of humor.

Oh, and a lot of reviewers have been asking me this, but no, Sam and Robin will not have any real romance in this story. So no, there won't be any Danny/Starfire romance. It remains the same throughout the whole trilogy.

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Five: Bleak _

_"What are you so afraid of?" Raven asked._

_"Isn't that a good question," Danny retaliated quietly. _

_"What do you mean?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"You know exactly what I mean," he said. "I trust you guys, I really do. But, until you tell me who this Slade guy is, that trust can only go so far. Who…is…he?"_

**Next Updates: Insight View, Fiction 2, Becoming, Adjustment, Sunshine Circle, Show and Tell, 04092015 (New), Flash, Infinity, Modern Day R+J**

Lateraina Wolf


	5. Bleak

Hola! Well, this might spoil some of your exciting ideas, but no, the wound Danny received last chapter is not infected with something that makes him different. The same daggers that pierced him will play a pretty big part in this one and the sequels, but they're not infected by anything.

Thanks to my reviewers!

ChthonianRaven, My Eternal Facade, Just call me crazy, Fuzzytoesocks, Slayer of Souls, yukikyoinuluver, Sparky The Wonder Weasel, DannyPhantomLover, Kybo, Johann-son, The Halfa Wannabe, Ant Crown, SalanTrong, Frodo01228, XEmiaX, Seeker Carter, MewWitch, -the-gem-of-Azar-, Petitio Principii, Loco, Light Dragon SunsSong, AirGirl Phantom, phantomshadowdragon x2, PanzerBun 2.0, Miss Metal -or- Zakia

Chapter Five

Bleak

"What is a mega movie marathon?" Starfire asked curiously. She sat down on the stool attached to the counter. They were all once again, relaxing in Sam's basement.

"It's where you watch movies all night without stop until morning," Tucker said, stretching out on the couch. "Lots of fun. Unless you have some creepy, self motivated technological mastery ghost named Technus who interrupts it with a possessed remote control."

"What?" Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin asked in unison.

Tucker shook his head. "Don't ask."

"Thank you again for letting us stay here," Robin told Sam. "It's really kind of you."

Danny mocked him, finally letting his anger get the best of him, and mouthed Robin's previously said words silently, making a face. He turned around, only to see Raven staring at him, one eyebrow raised and walked past her, blushing furiously.

"We've had our own little run in with a few tvs," Beast Boy said, changing to a bird and flying over onto the couch and then changing back instantly. "Control Freak."

"Sounds like Freakshow," Tucker said.

"Who is Freak…show?" Starfire asked, cocking her head to the side curiously.

"He's the…he _was _the ringmaster of this freak show called Circus Gothica," he replied. "He had the ability…with his crystal ball…" He looked up at Danny uncertainly, but Danny was nowhere to be seen. He still looked around, but his best friend had disappeared.

"He could control ghosts," Sam said for him solemnly. "And unfortunately, Danny would have never fallen under his spell if it hadn't have been--"

"Wait, Danny fell under this spell?" Robin asked. "What did it do?"

"Turned him kind of evil and creepy for a while," he said, pressing down on the remote absentmindedly. "He stole a bunch of stuff, but then the crystal ball broke and everything, and obviously he's back to normal."

"Does he fall under spells all of the time?" Robin asked. "He doesn't sound like he has a strong will."

"Robin, shut up," Raven said through gritted teeth, sensing something that none of them could see besides herself as she also sensed a sudden furious wave of anger.

"Oh, no," Sam said. "Danny fought like hell. He's only part ghost. His human half fought against the spell. So sometimes he faded out of it."

Robin looked at Raven, confused, but silenced, finding something else to say. "I think tomorrow we'll leave to locate Slade and then if we find what he's up to…

"He sounds horrible," Sam said.

"He is…Danny was lucky that he's alive. Slade is someone you don't want to come across…If we're unfortunate in stopping him or finding him…we'll visit before we head back to the tower."

"You have to go so soon?" Sam asked.

"Now you make me feel bad," he said with a grin.

Raven felt it again, right before a cold breeze passed her, whipping her black hair around. She felt her body soar and the next second, she'd followed it, within her shadow form.

She appeared again in an empty hallway, only to see Danny, in his silver-haired ghost form, disappear faintly again, not turning invisible, but suddenly go straight through the wall outside.

She blended again, following him, and reformed again, outside where the wind raged. Her dark eyes caught him with his hands glowing, a vivid green color, standing with his back to her, firing some kind of green light at the trees, knocking off small branches.

"Yes, because the trees did so much to you," she said, walking forwards.

He didn't even look around, but stopped firing for a moment, his arm outstretched and sighed heavily. "Go ahead and say it."

"Say what?"

He let go of one more ectoplasmic energy blast, hitting the bark hard and putting a fairly large dent in the trunk.

"You're jealous Danny."

"I think that jealousy has turned into some serious anger," she answered.

"Oh, really?" he asked, looking back at her incredulously. "How perceptive of you."

"Danny, you shouldn't be worried. Robin may be playing lover boy, but he's not going to get Sam away from you," she said, sighing.

"Yeah, well, I wish he would quit touching her," he said.

"A little bit possessive, aren't we?" she asked.

"I didn't ask him to come in and try to tick me off," he said angrily, feeling his eyes burn. "I didn't ask for him to come at all."

"Would you like us to leave?" She stared at him.

"No, that's not what I mean," he said sincerely. "It's just…" He sighed and then shouted shrilly. "This…is getting very frustrating. Because apparently I can't handle a lot of things I should, right?"

"What are you so afraid of?" Raven asked.

"Isn't that a good question," Danny retaliated quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know exactly what I mean," he said. "I trust you guys, I really do. But, until you tell me who this Slade guy is, that trust can only go so far. Who…is…he?"

Raven looked down and didn't answer for a minute. Danny waited patiently, the light dissipating from his hands slowly.

"One thing I'll agree with Robin is that…You were lucky Danny. Slade is not someone who usually lets people go without…getting hurt even worse than you did or…without him toying with your mind somehow."

"Oh, so I should get a stronger will then?" he asked.

"Danny, this is serious. Do you know how many times we've faced Slade and come out unfortunate? He's not a good guy. And as difficult as this is to believe…Robin is trying to protect you."

"Who is he?"

"History is not important and all you need to know is that his name is Slade. We've fought Slade several times and still we can't manage to defeat him."

Danny turned away, but not to ignore her. "So he's a bad guy then. I've faced a few of my own."

"We all have…" she said after a minute. "The point is…I know you're strong enough to face him…but not alone."

"I'm not going to go looking for trouble," he insisted.

"I know…"

"Do you?" His tone was accusational, but interrogated. "What, do you have telepathic power?"

"Sometimes," she replied. "I can tell you right now, I'll get very angry if you say, "Hey, what number am I thinking right now?" He laughed and she blinked. "Well, a laugh. That's different than blowing up trees randomly."

"Sorry," he said softly.

"Anger won't get you anywhere. I know Robin…isn't making things easy on you…"

"No…that he isn't," he said. He sat down, staring up at the stars, curling his knees up to his chest. "And what's worse is…I think Sam's slightly attracted to him…"

Raven stared for a moment. "I'm the last person you should be talking to about love."

He laughed again. "Okay then."

She lifted her legs gracefully into the air and then floated there beside him a minute, closing her eyes.

"What powers do you have exactly?" he asked, staring up at her.

"Mine are…a bit complicated," she said after a minute.

"Sorry I asked," he said.

"I just didn't want to confuse you," she teased.

"Hey…" he said defensively.

"There you are friends!" Starfire shouted gleefully, rushing from the front of the house.

"Hey Starfire," he greeted as she sat down suddenly beside him.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Stargazing," he replied, lying back.

"You look different again," she noticed.

Danny laughed. "This is my ghost form," he said.

"How did you become a ghost?" she asked, floating a few feet above him, stretched out like he was.

He stared back awkwardly. "I electrocuted myself."

"Ouch," Raven said. "And I thought my origin was wicked."

"Yeah," he replied, looking over at her and then deciding not to ask. "Question…"

"Shoot," Starfire said.

"Can I…This is weird…"

"Just say it," Raven insisted.

"Do you guys need help with this Slade guy? Cause I can help…well, I can try to help at least," he said.

"Sure," Starfire replied.

"Wait…" Raven cut her off. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…Yeah, I am."

"The outlook might come out bleak with your help or not," she told him.

"I can at least…help a bit," he said.

"Ask Robin," she said.

"What!" he exclaimed, sitting up and nearly running into Starfire, who shrieked in shock and floated up a tad farther in the sky than intended."What is he, your leader or something?"

"I thought you were going to give him a shot," she muttered, staring at him.

"I never said that," he retorted.

"Robin is our leader…we are a team, but Robin knows strategy and we listen to him because he knows what he is doing."

"Oh, look, someone who agrees. How rare," Raven said sarcastically.

"There you are," said another voice.

They all turned around to see Robin, Sam, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Tucker walk towards them from the backyard this time.

"We wondered where you went," Cyborg said.

"We are…stargazing," Starfire replied. "And the stars are beautiful tonight. If you look close enough you can see other planets, can you not?"

"We'd better go inside," Sam said, shivering. "It's freezing and it's getting late."

"She's right," Robin agreed. "We all need our rest."

"Before you go," Raven said as Starfire joined the five fast and Danny got to his feet. "Danny has something to ask and I personally agree with him."

Robin looked back, confused and then Sam walked over to Danny, glancing up at him. He sighed, feeling almost nervous.

"I want to help you fight Slade," he said.

Robin seemed surprised. Finally after what felt like an eternity, he said, "Okay…But you have to realize, sometimes it can get very dangero--"

"I figured that," he said, touching his shoulder lightly. Robin saw the notion and then gave him a look he couldn't read, but sighed.

"Very well. We'll start you on some stuff tomorrow," he said.

"Start me on what?" he asked, his eye narrowing.

"Just some inside information on Slade," he replied.

Raven cleared her throat. "It's settled. We can all go in now and sleep."

"I gotta get home actually," Tucker said. He held up his fingers. "2 out of 3 tomorrow Techie."

"You're on Geekboy," Cyborg said, giving him the thumbs up.

"See ya Tuck," Danny and Sam called at the same time.

"Laters!" he replied. "Try not to blow up the house."

"Yes, please do so," Sam told them, laughing.

"No problem," Robin said. "Come on Titans." The four started walking back towards the house.

Danny yawned and Sam leaned up and kissed his cheek. "What about you? Staying over tonight?"

"Nah, I think I'll go home," he replied.

Not for the first time, Sam noticed a bit of hostility in his tone. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he said.

She cringed as she saw the deep scratches still on his shoulder. "You should really get that cleaned up. Do you want me--"

"I will," he cut her off by saying. "See you tomorrow. I'll probably be here early because of…you know."

"Okay," she said.

"'Night," he told her, crouching down and then jetting off into the night sky, vanishing from her sight.

"Night," she whispered to no one. She ran a hand through her hair, confused as ever at his attitude. "What is going on…"

A voice echoed in the trees.

_"Did you ever stop to think he might not be the clueless one anymore?" _

Sam whirled around, gasping, only to see nothing. That voice had sounded so familiar though… She shivered and then rubbed her arms, wondering what the actual words had meant…

Without realizing that Raven's shadow was following her.

* * *

Wow, that was a lot longer than I thought it was! Yay! So, I got another chapter. And it's getting closer and closer to chapter eight, which so far, is my favorite. Slade comes back soon! As well as the Thunder Brothers…and an interesting new introduction for the Titans to the wonderful Box Ghost. Hee hee. That's actually kind of funny. Coming soon!

Okay! Now that I've got this new update for you, I'm wondering if you guys can give me enough reviews to get this one on the 100+ review list for May. If you guys give me at least…fifteen maybe…(I'm pretty bad a math too) then this story will continued to be updated in May!

Next Updates: _04092015, Life Sucks And Then You Die, Extremities, & Dare You To Move_

Please R&R! Here's your sneak peek!

_Chapter Six: Certain_

_"The what?" Cyborg asked._

_Beast Boy was in hysterical laughter. "What kind of a name is The Box Ghost? Why would you name yourself after something you can control?"_

_"Speak for yourself Beast Boy," Raven pointed out, only receiving a glare from him._

_"He's not much of a threat," Danny told them._

_"Obviously," she said. "We should fear the boxes…" _

Lateraina Wolf


End file.
